Broken On the Inside Out
by fionascarletthodge
Summary: Clarys mother abandons her with valentine at a young age. Valentine becomes vioelent and crule will the new kid Jace be able to save her from valentines tourcher with his smoldering eyes or will evil win in the end. All charecters are human in this story.
1. Broken Home

When I wake up the next morning I see that my dad already left, obliviously not for a job but to the casino most likely. I hop out of bed and throw on a baggie grey sweatshirt that covers all of the wounds on my arms. My father never hits me in the face. Brusies on the face mean questions and that won't end well for anyone, especially me.Then put on some jogger sweat pants because theirs no one at school to impress anyways. No one looks at me or says anything. It does not matter that I have known most of these kids sense we were 3, they don't care who you are when your the weirdo.

When I look in the mirror it looks like I'm in a black and white film. I have red hair but the color is fading away because I cant even buy food let alone conditioner. My green eyes that use to shine so brightly are hallow and filed with despaire. I tug on a pair of wore out high tops and run out the door, down three flights of stairs and begin my three and a half mile walk to school. No busses would even think of coming close to the neighbor hood I live in so that means I have to walk to school everyday.

As soon as I get to school I go straight to my English class and sit in the back. Most students don't come to class until the warring bell rings but since I have no friends to talk to I'm always the first one in the room. I pull out my book and begin to read. It does not take long for me to get sucked into the lives of the characters. When I'm reading its the only way I can get away from all the pain and agony of the real world. Things were just getting interesting in the book when Mr. Hodge called for everyone's attention. Lifting my eyes from the pages of my book I saw that next to Mr. Hodge was a teenage boy. He had an athletic build and shaggy blonde hair. He was so absolutely beautiful that just by looking at him I was short of breath.

"This is Jace Wayland, he's just moved here from London. Is there anything you want to say about yourself Mr.Wayland," Hodge said.

"Nope, I'm good," Jace said.

"Alright then, you can just go take your seat in the back by Clary. Clary raise your hand," Mr.Hodge told us. I raised my hand slowly and looked at Jace. When he saw that I was the one he was suppose to be sitting next to, he locked eyes with me and winked. Did he really just wink at me. I don't know if I should be super happy or a little crept out. When sits down next to me I do my best to ignore him but I can feel his eyes on me. He seems to be waiting for me to say hi or at least look at him but there is no way I'm talking to him first. Its like he read my mind because the next thing I know he's introducing himself.

"Hi Clary. Its nice to meet you," Jace says to me while holding out his hand.

I don't shake his hand but I do say "Hi, welcome to Idris high or as I like to call it Hell." Jace looks at me and smiles. His smile is breathtaking along with his dazzling blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair. I have to pinch me arm to bring me back to reality. I can't date someone. They would find out my secret and it would end very bloody for me.


	2. The new kid

"Ahhhhh." I scream as I jolt out of bed. My body is drenched in sweat and I swear you could hear my heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Just a dream, it's just a dream I keep telling myself while taking deep controlled breaths. I have been having the same nightmare every single night sense I was seven. I'm seventeen now. 10 years is a long time to be plauged with dreams of the night your mother abounded you. Where she walked out the door after telling you that her hate for you was the reason why she was leaving. It was a wicked thing that she told me that night but she said it with such posion and hate in each slyable that I new she meant every word she said that night.

My father was no angle before she left but after that sickening night I have not seen him sober or without the stench of death on his skin. He has so much anger in him and instead of talking through it he hits things, he has turned me into his own personal punching bag and I can't even blame him because I made my mother leave so what the hell could I say to him. "Hey I made the only person you ever loved leave you but hey don't blame me", no. So I have let him beat the shit out of me for 10 years.

With all the drinking and gambling my dad does he can't hold a job and I'm still in high school so were living off my salary of a part time waitress. Not a lot of money comes from that job so we go hungry most nights. I'm more worried about his quick fist then what is in my fridge most of the time. If I had any friends that ever came to this broken down apartment they would see the moldy ceilings, crumbling walls, and my bruised covered body and know that I fit perfectly in this sad landscape, because I to am broken.


End file.
